half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future of the Half-Life series
This is bad Uh...someone vandalized this page..badly... Adrian Shepard I dont want to change this article without being certain that other people agree with me, but I was under the impression that valve had stated they had no intent to bring Shepard back during the episodes, although did want his return, and so he should be discluded from this article? Discuss.Dylan Bobson 20:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know one way or the other, but I'll remove the "Valve has stated they are interested" line pending a citation. --MattyDienhoff 04:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::You spelled Shephard wrong bra. -- Mega Sean 45 20:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Old enemies Um, saying that the return of HL enemies due to the extiction of many of earths' species seems like a poorly constructed argument. The enemies from HL are almost exclusively of xeniological origin, and so surely shouldn't be included in "earths' animals". In adsition to this, we know that in the past the portal storms have caused xen to overflow its' population to earth, so considering the relatively short period of storms during HL2:ep2 there seems a massive likelyhood of more creatures returning to earth. Possibly the portals were even open long enough to justify the return of, dare I say, race X? No edit Who turned off the edits? Also who deleted some other enemy info, that stuff is true you know. If I found out who did it, I report them. Mega Sean 45 00:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :If you look through the history, you will see it was Klow. He protected it because of the constant string of fanon and bad speculation that people kept putting in here. I'm not saying your info was any of that but that's why it was protected.--YabbaMyIcing 21:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Alyx's Knowledge of Eli's Wishes The article seems to imply that Alyx wants to uphold her father's wishes regarding the technology on the Borealis. If I remember correctly, Alyx does not know that Eli wants the technology destroyed and the only people to know Eli's wish are Gordon (who obviously won't tell her) and Kleiner (who wants the technology preserved). When the four (Alyx, Gordon, Kleiner, Eli) discovered the Borealis, he said that the ship should never be used, before G-Man came to the room. Also, in the last scene, before the Advisor kills Eli, he says that you got to destroy it, whatever the cost. DAWeeE1 05:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think the term you're supposed to use is Gordon CAN'T tell her. -- 00:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Borealis picture The picture of the Borealis as seen from Episode Two would be pretty good to put in this article, I think. Can some admin upload it here? Why can't you do it? HalfLifeveR 17:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Because only admins can do it... DAWeeE1 17:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC I am not an admin but I think I know how to do it, but maybe only admins can do it, I don't know. HalfLifeveR 17:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) In a way that don't break the rules, I suppose? DAWeeE1 17:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know it's illegal? HalfLifeveR 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TBA After the first TBA, I think that in parenthesis To Be Announced should be put in. But, only after the first one so that people who don't know what TBA stands for will know. Erickos 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) New deaf character I think someone should add some info on the article about the new deaf character thats apparently going to be in the game. As seen in this link. http://kotaku.com/5332698/valve-studying-sign-language-for-deaf-half+life-character Awsgames 00:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow! And in the vid you even see the 12 Overwatch Soldiers concept art in a frame! I want it! Klow 09:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I created Unidentified deaf character. Feel free to complete. Klow 11:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Links Someone just added a section saying that the robot things in the ASCII art are a synth and a cut super soldier, linking to a fan-made edit with a lot of editing and speculation. I think the part about the sound clips is most likely real, though I have no idea where they came from. -- 21:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The first image was edited by a fan for speculation purposes, but is accurate and in the edit I made, I did say that they appeared to be these things, not that they were. The sound clip is from the radios from the new update. - Halo-343 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't use speculative fanon for a reference. Plus, keep in mind that this is a wiki; people take this as law. Your statment about the synths was purely speculative and not appropriate. -- 21:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC), actually Fireman V2 :::It's not fanon, and I'm well aware of the guidelines. And there is plenty of speculation on this wiki already, and we allow speculation when backed up by decent evidence. The image in question has the two concept art pieces to compare, as both they and the ASCII art are almost identical in shape. That's the reason why I added it to the page, as it made sense from a visual standpoint. If they are not Combine synths, then of course they will be removed. Please don't act like I'm idiotically trying to disrupt the wiki. - Halo-343 21:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, just keep in mind that the ARG regards portal, not HL; it's more likely to be something like a portal-gun weilding mech suit or maybe an Aperture Science Military Android. It is worth pointing out that it resembles a Super Soldier, but you stated it like it iwas/i a Super Soldier. It's also a good idea to use the clean image we have here as a source, not a heavily edited one. --Fireman V2 Alien Swarm, an ARG for Episode 3??? Well, as you can see on the Steam Forums people are actually finding several Codes and Entities related to Half-Life 2: Episode 3. The Codes include a Freezing feature while outside, Ammo types which include the Uranium and Flechettes, a feature to break ice with the Gravity Gun, several Advisor scripts, Blood effects for the so called Blob Brain which include Frozen and Unfrozen blood. The Entities include the info_node_hints which you might know about already. But read all the above Codes i listed. P.S. All these codes weren't found in any single HL2 Game. It's fresh from the Alien Swarm SDK. All of this is in fact true, you can check out the last few pages of this thread: [1] :Please sign your comments. That doesn't make Alien Swarm an ARG. They are currently developing Ep3, so that's normal this stuff is found in the code. Klow 08:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Where Is the interview this article mentions, in which gabe said that episode 3 was still in development? That bit of info has been sitting there sourceless for a while now :The PC Gamer website isn't loading for me for some reason, but Googling "PC gamer valve week episode three" comes up with a few articles. Bramblepath 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Give us something already! I'm pretty sure more than half the people that know about Episode 3 are waiting for more information, yet time and time again Valve have said they would provide some info or news, but they haven't. Its bad enough they said that 3 YEARS AGO and we are still waiting for even a decent image of the game. I wish Valve would just stop plying with us and get something out there that will get us talking again. Even if they could do something like a new image or a teaser in the next Portal 2 trailer, that would keep us all happy. :Agreed, but this is a forum-oriented topic. SteveZombie 10:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC)